memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:VOY
Shouldn't there be only one official abbreviation? I think VGR is best. Anyone else have an opinion?Ryan123450 20:19, 16 Sep 2004 (CEST) :And then use EPR instead of ENTerprise? MA/de uses VOYager only -- Kobi 10:54, 17 Sep 2004 (CEST) :Even www.startrek.com uses VOY, not VGR. I think it is safe to use that abbreviation here as well... -- Cid Highwind 12:06, 17 Sep 2004 (CEST) ::I tend to prefer VOY. Alex Peckover 12:19, Sep 17, 2004 (CEST) ::I go for VOY, too. --BlueMars 13:11, Sep 17, 2004 (CEST) :VOY is the official designation used at StarTrek.com (I tried to make this point 18 hours ago, but the site refused to let me post it, then I couldn't get in!) -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:13, Sep 17, 2004 (CEST) :I have to admit, I use VGR. It's the term from the Encyclopaedia, which is probably why it sticks in my mind! -- MiChaos 15:37, 17 Sep 2004 (CEST) :: That's why I prefer it too. But I suppose it does make more sense as VOY given that Enterprise has ENT. Ryan123450 18:22, 17 Sep 2004 (CEST) :::So we have one that makes sense, one that is more accepted, and a plethora of pages which use one more often than the other. Is it necessary to make a policy, or simply accept that both terms act as acceptable and clear abbreviations? I support VGR, just for the record. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 09:20, 18 Sep 2004 (CEST) ::::If we are to take one over the other, we got our work cut out for us. take a look. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 12:25, 18 Sep 2004 (CEST) :::Exactly my point.. VGR'''s seem to outnumber VOYs, but the number of both would require hundreds of edits to change. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 18:24, 18 Sep 2004 (CEST) : I always knew the Voyager episodes by VOY and not by VGR. So I prefer VOY over VGR. I think the best way is to keep both with a preference for the more canon one, which raise the question which is the canon one, VOY or VGR ? -- Q 22:29, 19 Sep 2004 (CEST) ::: It isn't really a question of canon, more a question of clarity. Either serves it's purpose as a designation, but we need to decide if one is preferable over the other to be our "official" abbreviation. It think its largely a stylistic issue, as either term fits. I must add, I don't see the necessity to consistently let Okuda's books or StarTrek.com influence our decisions in these types of matters, but that's a personal opinion. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 04:21, 20 Sep 2004 (CEST) :So what was the decision with this? I have been using VOY all along, and now I'm seeing it all go to '''VGR. If it is a matter of personal preference then why should one persons preference dictate anothers preference? -- Gvsualan 18:00, 11 Dec 2004 (CET) Has this been decided yet? The approved category is VOY episodes. So is changing from VGR to VOY an acceptable task? VGR always made me think of V'ger anyway. Drhaggis 23:54, 22 Jan 2005 (CET) I agree with Gvsualan it would be best to just leave them as is. Not like anyone is going to be confused and think that it is TOS TAS DS9 or ENT. Tyrant 00:39, 25 Jan 2005 (CET)Tyrant Well, I think this isn't the most important thing to work on, but I agree that we should have one "recommended" abbreviation - if someone wants to change all the pages, why not? In the discussion above, 3''' people seem to prefer '''VGR, while 8''' people prefer '''VOY. I suggest to accept "VOY" as the preferred version if no one objects within three days, and to have an official vote otherwise. -- Cid Highwind 19:00, 2005 Jan 26 (CET)